


Ginny's Tea Date

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: Ginny's first date with Pansy...at Harry's tea shop.





	Ginny's Tea Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



“Just sit over there, Gin. It’s out of the way and I won’t have to watch every single move you make.” Harry pointed to the dark corner near the back wall.

Ginny gave him the look. “Are you trying to hide me from the public or my date? You do realize I can’t be controlled in dark corners. Remember what happened with Hannah?” She walked over to the corner and put her purse down on the table. She stepped up onto the chair and began to dance around. “This chair may work, though.” She looked down at Harry and smirked.

“Not in my shop, please.”

“You know the Americans are famous for saying ‘Nobody puts Baby in the corner.’ That’s what you’re doing to me. I just need to make sure that I can dance properly if the mood should strike.” She took a step onto the table and sat down cross-legged, allowing her short skirt to ride up her thighs.

Harry put a hand on his forehead and silently counted to ten. “Gin, please. I may have other customers come in. Try to control yourself, for me, please.”

She laughed. “One day, Harry, someone is going to make sure you aren’t such a prude anymore.” She lowered her legs and let them swing under the table. “So, how do I look? Am I proper enough for a date with a Slytherin?”

“If by proper you mean easily undressed, then yes.” Harry ran a hand through his hair. “You don’t need to worry. She will love you, Gin. What’s not to love?” He looked at her short black skirt and silky green blouse unbuttoned to her breasts. He shook his head. “Does it have to be so revealing?”

“Life is more fun that way! You need to loosen up and live a little.” Her head perked up as the door opened. A red smile covered her face as she watched her date come in.

“Honestly, Draco, why do we have to meet here?” She turned her nose up as she looked around the little shop. She took in the row of tables near the windows and then looked toward the back where there were more individual tables for two. “Hello, Potter. Lovely shop you have here,” she said when she saw him crossing to the counter.

Draco followed her into the store. “See, there she is, just as I said she would be. Nothing to fear. Weasley, I have delivered your date. Do enjoy. Potter, I must speak with you in the kitchen.” He proceeded to grab Harry’s apron and pull him stuttering into the other room.

“Weasley.”

“Parkinson.”

The girls stared at each other. “Good to see you again.”

Ginny laughed. “Yes, definitely. Come on over here and join me. Harry has stuck us in the corner. I don’t know why he is afraid I might misbehave. Does this bother you?”

Pansy tilted her head, quite unsure of what to make of the woman in front of her. “Is he okay with this? Us?”

Ginny nodded. “As okay as he can be with two people enjoying the other’s company.” She jumped off the table and crossed over to Pansy who had not moved. She slid her hand into Pansy’s and pulled her over. “I promise, I won’t bite…hard.”

Pansy held back a laugh. “Are you always so forward?”

Ginny stopped and stared at her. “Are you always so formal sounding? Is this how you are conditioned in Slytherin? I have always had fun with others in the house.”

“Maybe I’m just a bit reserved. War hero and traitor, who would have thought? Draco seems to think this could work.”

Ginny pulled out the chair opposite hers for Pansy. “I’m not so sure about that war hero thing. It’s what people say. Personally, if you fought for your freedom, you are as much a hero as I am.” She slid the chair in for Pansy and stared under hooded eyes. “Did you fight for your freedom? Were you enslaved in some torrid affair? Please tell me it is something delicious.”

“You aren’t what I expected.” Pansy slid a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled at Ginny. “In fact, I was quite surprised when Draco mentioned that you might be interested in me.”

“I try to be myself. That boils down to me being tired of living my life in fear. My mother hates to hear about my exploits, but we lived under his rule for so long, I refuse to be afraid again.”

“Does your mother know about this?” Pansy waved her hand over the table, indicating their date.

Ginny leaned forward to gaze into the blue eyes across from her. “My mother is absolutely frustrated that I won’t settle down with a nice young man and pop out a few little ones. When Harry and I realized it would never work between us, I decided to find out what would work for me. So funny, it took me walking in on Hermione pleasuring herself for me to realize that I should try that out.”

Pansy gasped. “Really? The bookworm?”

With a cheshire grin, Ginny pondered. “She may prefer only Ron, but I can guarantee that she didn’t say no that day. He still doesn’t…”

“Ginny, stop it! You are going to scare her off.” Harry sat down two cups of tea in front of the ladies. “I’m so sorry, Parkinson. I have tried to teach her etiquette, it isn’t working.” He laid a plate of tiny cucumber sandwiches for them. “Please enjoy.” 

“Go away, Harry or I will call Jacques to deal with you.”

“Potter, leave them alone and get back here.” Draco stepped out of the kitchen. “Who is this Jacques? I demand to know.” 

“You demand what this time?” He turned and stalked away from the girls and back into the kitchen.

“Swimsuit model?” was yelled from behind the door before it went quiet again.

Ginny and Pansy laughed at the outrage coming from behind the closed door. “My work here is done. They should be occupied for a bit now.”

“Ginny, you really are something else.”

She grinned. “Does this mean that we can have more than just tea? I haven’t shocked Harry in a while and you look as if you would enjoy getting under his skin as much as I do. Are you game?”

“What do you have in mind?” Pansy questioned setting her teacup on the table.

Ginny stood up and captured Pansy’s hand. “Come on over here by the window.” She led her to a table with sunlight streaming through and people walking past. “Are you able to hop up on the table or would you prefer to sit in a chair?”

“Should I be willing to do this?”

Ginny blinked at her innocently. “You don’t mind a bit of exhibitionism, do you?”

Pansy licked her lips. “Right here?”

Ginny pushed Pansy into the chair and straddled her lap, capturing her lips. She pulled back. “Is this too much for you or can you handle me?” 

It was Pansy’s turn to grin as she slid her hand under Ginny’s skirt. “I think I can handle this quite nicely. Both should be quite scarred. Merlin knows they deserve it.”

Ginny touched her heart. “I think I just fell in love. You are a woman after my own heart.” Ginny leaned in and kissed the other girl as a moan began to build in her throat.


End file.
